Guardian of White Robe
by Yupi Masochist
Summary: Levi adalah seorang guru UKS sementara yang menggantikan Mike, sementara Eren hanyalah anak SMA yang sangat menentang hubungan humu. RiRen, EruMin *rada nyempil* YAOI, hati-hati dengan typo(S), alur ngalor ngidul, for "APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01" .


"Eren?" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang disebelah seorang pria berambut coklat tua. Tunggu, jika dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia seorang pria? Ah, lupakan soal gender orang itu.

Sementara yang dipanggil tak mengubiris sama sekali.

"Eren!" si rambut pirang mencoba memanggil sahabatnya lagi, kali ini ia juga menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Eh! Ada apa Armin?" pekik si rambut coklat tua, siapa lagi jika bukan Eren Jaegar si anak titan?

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi bengong mulu?" tanya Armin, Armin Arlert.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya…"

"Kau masih memikirkan guru UKS baru itu ya?" potong Armin. Ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh? Umm…" Eren _splechlees_.

"Jadi kau memang memikirkannya…" gumam Armin. "Aku bingung, jangan-jangan gosip yang beredar dikelas jika kau dan Rivaille _sensei_ itu benar ya?" tanya Armin memancing.

"…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya. "Hubungan kami hanya sebatas guru-murid saja, tak lebih"

"Benarkah?" tanya Armin lagi. Ia menatap Eren tak puas.

Sementara Eren tak berani menatap sahabatnya, Armin. Karena ia tengah berbohong saat ini. Sebenarnya ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan guru UKS itu sekitar sebulan yang lalu…

.

.

.

* * *

**Guardian of White Robe**

T+++++/M?

SnK © Hajime Isayama

This Fic © Yupi Gummy

Levi adalah seorang guru UKS sementara yang menggantikan Mike, sementara Eren hanyalah anak SMA yang sangat menentang hubungan humu. RiRen, EruMin *rada nyempil* YAOI, hati-hati dengan typo(S), alur ngalor ngidul, for "**APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01" ** .

.

.

* * *

Dua bulan sebelumnya…

"Eren!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Jika dilihat secara sekilas, pamuda itu lebih mirip seorang gadis namun mengingat ia memakai seragam laki-laki, maka gender pemuda itu pun jelas terlihat.

"Sel..nyam..amat..nyam..pagi..nyam…Ar..nyam…min" jawab Eren. ia masih mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi ya?" tebak Armin layaknya seorang detektif terkenal.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" kini Eren sudah menelan sarapan paginya itu.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya hari ini akan ada guru UKS baru yang menggantikan Mike _sensei_" Armin memulai topik pagi dengan sebuah gosip terhangat. Dikelas, Armin mendapat predikat '_goshipu hime_'. Jadi keahliannya dalam bergosip sudah sangat expert.

"oh, memangnya Mike _sensei_ kenapa?" Eren membuka kopi susu kemasan dan meminumnya. SLURRRP

"Eren?! kau tidak tahu? Kenapa kau kudet sekali? Padahal kau bersahabat denganku!" Armin malah menyombongkan dirinya. "Mike _sensei_ sedang cuti melahirkan"

BRUUUSSSHHH. Eren menyemburkan kopi susu kemasan yang tadi sedang diminumnya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? 'Melahirkan'? bagaimana mungkin seorang guru pria 'cuti melahirkan'? sekali lagi, 'cuti MELAHIRKAN'? mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti ia harus mampir ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan telingannya di dokter THT. "Cuti melahirkan?" ulang Eren ragu, siapa tahu jika ia salah dengar?

Armin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, cuti melahirkan! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Armin dengan polosnya, seakan cuti MELAHIRKAN itu WAJAR bagi seorang guru PRIA.

"…" wajah Eren pucat. Ia mulai kehilangan nafsu minum kopinya.

"Eren? kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat loh" Armin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan cemas.

"Ya, mungkin aku harus beristiharat diUKS nanti" ujar Eren ia memegangi kepalannya.

"Curang! Kau mau bertemu dengan guru baru itu kan?" tebak Armin dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat sok imut―walau memang dari sananya Armin sudah imut sih.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Eren sudah berjalan mendahului(baca:menjauhi) Armin.

.

.

.

"Met pagi, Ren" ujar Jean kepada Eren. tumben ia menyapa si anak titan. Biasanya jika hal ini terjadi, tak kurang dari lima menit akan terjadi pertarungan terdasyat sepanjang sejarah, Eren vs Jean.

"Diam" bentak Eren. ia terlalu bad mood untuk menanggapi celotehan gaje si muka kuda.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat, bagaimana jika kuantar kau ke UKS?" tawar Reiner.

"Tidak, biarkan aku sendiri untuk sementara ini. Aku sedang strees akhir-akhir ini"

"Ternyata Eren yang kukenal selama ini adalah orang gila" ledek Jean.

"…" Eren berusaha tak menanggapi si muka kuda menyebalkan itu.

"Ada apa sih? Kok dari tadi pagi kau aneh gitu?" tanya Armin ikut cemas.

Lagi-lagi Eren teringat kata-kata Armin tadi pagi. '_Mike sensei sedang cuti MELAHIRKAN'_. Kata-kata itu terus terputas di kepala Eren. Masalahnya bukan hanya itu kejadian aneh yang terjadi disekolahnya, sering terjadi hal yang sama. Diantaranya:

Kemarin saat ia pulang sekolah, ia―secara tak sengaja― melihat Armin tengah berduaan dengan Irvin _sensei_, guru PKn disekolahnya. Mereka tengah berduaan di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Karena penasaran, Eren menguping mereka. Sialnya suara mereka terlalu kecil untuk didengar Eren yang bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat pohon besar itu, Eren pun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya dan…

"Armin, perlu kau tahu… aku sangat menyayangimu" ujar Irvin malu-malu.

"Saya tahu itu, saya juga sangat menyayangi sens…Hmpt―"

CUP. Irvin mengecup bibir mungil Armin. Hanya sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang disana.

"Jangan panggil aku _sensei_ jika kita tengah berduaan, panggil aku Irvin, oke?" Irvin meraup pipi chubby Armin dengan kedua tangannya.

Armin hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dan selanjutnya mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini disertai dengan nafsu.

Eren yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu bersumpah untuk menjaga jarak dengan seluruh laki-laki yang dikenalnya, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Alasannya? Saya tahu jika kalian sudah dapat menebak alasannya…

.

.

.

Eren akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di UKS, tapi…

BRUUGHH

"KYAAAA RIVAILLE SAANNNN!" teriak seorang siswi.

"RIVAILLE _SENSEI_! DAISUKI!" seorang siswi menimpali.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, banyak siswi yang memekik fansgirlan didepan ruang UKS.

'_Demi kolor Female Titan! Apa-apaan ini?_' batin Eren. saat ini ia tengah memandang cengo pemandangan _absurd_ didepannya.

"Maaf, aku mau masuk ke UKS" ujar Eren, tapi percuma. Suara-suara siswi alay bin lebay itu mengalahkan suara Eren.

'_Fak, aku sudah gak kuat!_' batin Eren. matanya berkunang-kunang. Kepalannya mulai berat. Mungkinkah ini adalah efek dari siswi-siswi yang tengah fansgirlan itu? mungkin saja.

BRUGH

Dan Eren pun terkapar tak berdaya.

Seperti ada sihir, seluruh siswi alay itu berhenti berteriak histeris. Dan menatap Eren yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya tanpa menolongnya, mereka malah cengo menatapi jasad―ehhhmm, maksud saya tubuh Eren itu.

.

.

.

Eren membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia langsung disuguhi oleh cahaya sinar lampu yang sangat terang seterang kepala pixis, kepala sekolahnya.

"Sudah bangun kau rupannya" ujar seorang pria dengan suara dingin.

"Aku dimana?" pertannyaan yang sangat main setir ketika seseorang baru siuman setelah pingsan.

"DiUKS" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau siapa? Mana guru UKSnya?" tanya Eren bertubi-tubi.

"Aku adalah Rivaille, umurku 34 tahun. Mulai hari ini aku menjadi guru UKS sementara yang menggantikan Mike yang sedang cuti…"

Eren buru-buru memotong. "Jangan dilanjutkan!"

"Hee? Baiklah jika itu maumu" ujar Rivaille. Ia menyeruput kopinya dan kembali membaca koran hari ini.

SIIIINGGGG

Tak ada yang berbicara. Rivaille memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sementara Eren tengah sibuk mencari topik yang tepat.

"Hem, Rivaille _sensei_…" panggil Eren.

"Hem?" Rivaiile tetap focus pada korang yang tengah ia baca.

"Kau normal kan?" sungguh itu pertannyaan paling _absurd_ bin _abstrak_ yang pernah didengar Rivaille.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku terlihat aneh bagimu? Bukankah pakaian yang kupakai biasa saja?"

"Bukan itu maksudku" potong Eren lagi. Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun, kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau memotong omongan gurumu itu?

"Lalu apa?"

"Anda lebih suka siswa atau siswi?" tanya Eren lagi, ia menatap Rivaille lekat-lekat.

Tampaknya Rivaille tak bisa menangkap fokus dari pertanyaan Eren dan sepertinya ia salah fokus. "Aku lebih suka siswa, mereka tidak teriak histeris saat bertemu denganku di koridor"

Dan Eren hanya bisa merinding mendengar jawaban gurunya itu. "Sepertinya saya sudah baikkan, saya mau kembali ke kelas saja" ujar Eren. ia berburu-buru menuruni ranjang, naasnya ia malah hampir terjatuh.

"Hyaa"

GREB. Rivaille dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Eren yang lebih besar dibanding dengannya.

"Kau masih sakit, sebaiknya beristirahat saja sebentar lagi"

Dan kata-kata Rivaille barusan terdengar seperti: "Aku akan kesepian jika kau pergi, tetaplah disini sebentar lagi dan temani aku" di telinga Eren.

Oke Eren, pikiranmu sedang kacau sekarang ini.

"Tidak terima kasih…" Eren mendorong Rivaille agar guru cebolnya itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Kau aneh, Jaegar"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" pekik Eren. ia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang sudah distalker oleh seorang om-om mesum.

"Aku bukan om-om hidung belang" ujar Rivaille dengan tenang. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"Ta,tapi" ujar Eren ragu.

Rivaille tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian Rivaille meletakkan telunjutknya didepan mulut, kode untuk Eren agar diam, sebagai tambahan, ia juga membekap mulut Eren dengan tangannya.

"Ahhnn…"

Eren melotot. Suara desahan? Sepertinya Eren sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Suara sahabatnya sendiri, Armin.

"Itu…" gumam Eren. Ia tengah ber_delusi_ ria tentang adegan ambigu R18 yang tengah dilakukan Armin saat ini, pertannyaannya hanya satu: _"dengan siapa?"_

"Armin, suaramu begitu seksi" ujar _'patner'_ Armin dengan suara yang senduktif.

Mata Eren makin terbelalak, ia tahu suara siapa itu, suara guru PKnnya, Irvin Smith. Eren sama sekali tak menyangka jika hubungan humu+pedopil mereka sudah sejauh itu.

"Ahhhnnn, Irvin…hhnnn" Armin kembali mendesah.

"Apakah sekolah ini memperbolehkan hubungan asmara antara guru dan murid?" tanya Rivaille.

"Saya kurang paham dengan peraturan sekolah ini, tetapi setahu saya tidak ada larangan bagi siswa maupun guru untuk berhubungan humu" ujar Eren, ia masih agak _shock_.

"Saya yakin jika '_kegiatan_' mereka mengganggu istirahatmu, jadi saja akan menyuruh mereka agar berhenti" Rivaille bangkit dan menghampiri sumber suara.

Sementara Eren sedang menatap Rivaille kagum.

_'Mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan'_

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah lebih baikkan?" tanya Reiner saat Eren kembali duduk manis diruang kelasnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" Eren masih fokus memperiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Habis ini pelajaran PKn 'kan?" tanya Connie.

"Ohok" Eren keselek ludah. "PKn?" ulang Eren.

"Ya, tapi pelajaran kali ini dikosongkan karena Irvin _sensei_ sedang ada urusan katanya" ujar Reiner senang.

Tentunya Eren sudah bisa menebak urusan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Irvin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Armin dan Jean kemana?" tanya Connie.

"Uhuk" Eren keselek ludah lagi karena mendengar nama 'Armin' disebut-sebut.

"Armin sedang dipanggil ke ruang guru, katanya ada tugas tambahan untuknya, sementara Jean sepertinya sedang ditoilet…" jawab Bertholdt yang dari tadi tutup mulut.

Eren sudah bersumpah untuk merahasiakan hubungan gelap antara Armin dengan guru PKnnya itu. ia tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan mereka berdua.

Tak sampai lima menit, Jean datang. Tidak seperti biasanya ia menatap kosong. Seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Jean? Kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat setan saja" ujar Connie.

"Tadi aku dengar Irvin _sensei_ dan Armin di toilet…" ujar Jean nanar.

"Armin dan siapa?" tanya Reiner, ia yakin pasti telingannya sudah penuh dengan conge saat ini, pulang sekolah nanti ia akan membersihkan telinga kotornya.

"Irvin _sensei_" ulang Jean masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

"APAA?!" Pekik Reiner, Berthold, Connie, dan siswa lainnya yang kebetulan nguping pembicaraan mereka.

Kelas langsung riuh bin gaduh.

'Jadi mereka masih melanjutkannya di toilet?' batin Eren. Pikirannya pun kembali kacau, ia merasakan jika pusing kembali menghampirinya.

"Tak pernah kusangka, ternyata mereka memang mempunyai sebuah 'hubungan' rahasia!" ujar Connie tak percaya.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar adanya!" Reiner membenarkan.

Kelas itu sekarang tengah riuh membicarakan si Armin dan guru PKn mereka, Irvin.

Sementara Eren tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Eren yang pusing dengan pembicaraan teman sekelasnya tentang EruMin memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat diUKS.

Tok Tok. Eren membuka knop pintunya.

"Ehhhh?!" pekiknya tak percaya, guru UKSnya sedang apa?

"Oh, kau lagi" ujar Rivaille santai. Ia memakai kaos hitam tipis kemudian memakai jas labnya.

"K, kau sedang apa _sensei_?"

"Ganti pakaian, para siswi itu sudah gila karena menumpahkan minuman mereka padaku" ujar Rivaille santai.

"Mungkin maksud mereka ingin memberikan minuman itu pada anda, tapi malah secara tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman itu" tebak Eren, ia sedikit geli dengan gurunya yang satu ini. Ia tertimpa sial dihari pertamanya berada disekolah nista ini. Mirip seperti dirinya dulu.

"Hubungan asmara antara guru dan murid, para siswa yang humu, para siswi yang terlalu lebay dan alay… aku tak habis pikir dengan sekolah ini" ujar Rivaille.

"Aku juga" Eren mulai berpikir…. '_Mungkin kami berdua memiliki beberapa persamaan_' batinnya.

Rivaille menyadari jika Eren tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. "… dan seorang siswa penyakitan yang suka senyum senyum sediri" lanjtnya lagi.

"Ekh?! Maksud _sensei_ saya? Yang benar saja!" ujar Eren tak terima.

"Ya, kurasa kau sudah gila karena senyum-senyum sendirian tadi" ujar Rivaille. "Dan kau juga pasti penyakitan karena sejak tadi istirahat diUKS terus"

JLEB. '_Penyakitan_' ulang Eren dalam hati. Saat ini ia merasa dadanya sesak.

"Sudahlah, terserah apa katamu! Aku mau istirahat" ujar Eren ia bergegas tidur di sebuah ranjang dan menarik selimutnya.

Diam-diam Rivaille tersenyum, tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Eren sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasannya dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya dengan tujuan untuk menghindari Armin. Entah mengapa, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika bertemu dengan Armin nanti.

"Hei bocah penyakitan" panggil seseorang.

Eren tau suara siapa itu, ia sangat hafal dengan suara bernada dingin itu. saat ia medengar suara orang itu, entah mengapa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Eren saat ini terlihat seperti seorang Uke yang sedang ngambek sama semenya dan ga mau kasih 'jatah' malam ini.

"Tch…" kemudia Rivaille pergi mendahului Eren, seme yang dingin memang.

"Huh, guru yang aneh!" cacinya.

"Hei manis…" ujar seorang pria tak dikenal berbadan kekar mendekati Eren.

"Aku pria, dan tidak tertarik dengan pria!" tegas Eren.

"Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku asal bisa memuaskan nafsuku"

Sungguh alasan yang gila! "Kau pasti tak waras" Eren hendak menjauhi pria kekar itu, namun tangannya ditarik.

"Satu kali saja" pinta pria kekar itu, dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol.

"Kau hanya mabuk.." Eren tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena si pria kekar sudah menggendongnya menuju gang sempit nan gelap. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Eren, ia berusaha meronta.

"Hmm?" si pria kekar itu meraba kejantanan Eren.

"He,hei!" pekik Eren tak terima dengan perbuatan lelaki cabul itu.

"Hnnn" Eren merasakan jika kepemilikan si pria cabul itu sudah tegang.

"HENTIKAANNN"pekik Eren. ia mencoba meronta namun kalah power. Dan tiba-tiba…

DUAK. Terdengar seperti hantaman benda keras. Dan pria cabul itu tumbang seketika.

"Akh…" Eren menatap tak percaya sosok yang sudah menyelamatkan keperawanannya dari pria cabul tadi, guru UKSnya yang baru, Rivaille. "_Sensei_…"

"Dasar pria cabul tak tahu diri" Rivaille memberikan beberapa bonus tendangan kepada si pria cabul itu.

"Rivaille _sensei_, sudah cukup! Dia sudah pingsan" Eren memeluk Rivaille dari belakang. Maksudnya agar Rivaille berhenti menendangi orang itu, namun ia tak sadar jika…

"Sepertinya kau cukup menikmati perlakuan pria cabul tadi" tebak Rivaille. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian bawah Eren.

Eren tak bisa mengelak. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa bisa terangsang dengan perlakuan cabul barusan, yang bisa diingatnya hanya…

_Ia membayangkan jika Rivaille lah yang melalukan hal cabul barusan._

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille karena Eren malah melamun.

"_Sensei_…" panggil Eren. "Aku, tadi aku…"

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Rivaille khawatir. Ia menepuk bahu Eren. Rasanya hangat, jantung Eren terpompa lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Aku…aku…" ujar Eren gugup. "..sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit '_humu_'"

Rivaille melotot sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Akhirnya" bisiknya sangat pelan, saking pelannya Eren pun tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rivaille. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena tadi…" Eren mencengkram mantel Rivaille. "Saya membayangkan anda lah yang melakukan perbuatan cabul tadi" wajah Eren berubah kemerahan.

"Puh!" Rivaille menahan tawanya. "Kau bercanda! Sepertinya kau demam karena wajahmu semerah itu, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat saja…"

"Tapi…" baru saja Eren mau mengatakan perasaannya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

GREB. Rivaille memeluk Eren.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah miliku seutuhnya" pinta Rivaille.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanya Eren ia membalas pelukan Rivaille.

CUP. Rivaille mencium Eren. ciuman yang awalnya hanya ciuman kasih sayang berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu.

"Hmmmnnn…" Eren mendesah secara tak sadar.

Rivaille melepas ciuman mereka. Lalu ia meraba milik Eren. "Aku yakin kau butuh bantuan dengan ini, karena kau kurang pengalaman tentang hal ini"

Eren mengangguk dengan gugup juga patuh.

"Sebagai guru UKSmu, ini adalah kewajibanku untuk menyembuhkan salah seorang muridku yang sedang tidak sehat. Jangan memikirkan hal lain selain itu ketika aku melakukannya" Rivaille mulai melepas resleting celana Eren.

Eren menatap Rivaille dengan kecewa. "Baik"

Rivaille mulai menjilat milik Eren. SLURP. SLURP

"Ahhhnnn…"Eren mendesah tertahan. "_Sen_…ahhnnn…_sensei_…ahhh"

"…" Rivaille mulai mengulum milik Eren. lalu disertai dengan gerakan mengocok.

"Ahhnn.. akkhhhh…ahh…ahh…aahhh…." Eren terus mendesah.

Mendengar desahan Eren yang semakin cetar membahana badai halilintar bla bla bal, Rivai jadi semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhnnn…Akhhh…berhenti…. _Sensei_…. Ahnnn…" racau Eren makin cetar. "Ahh, aku mau keluar" gumamnya.

SPROT

"Haahhh…haahh" Eren berusaha mengumpulkan banyak oksigen. "Terima kasih _sensei_…"

"Manis" ujar Rivaille sembari menjilat cairan Eren yang tersisa ditangannya.

"Eh?!" Eren kaget ceritanya pemirsa sekalian, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi….

"Lain kali, kita lakukan di tempat yang lebih nyaman ya" goda Rivaille lalu berjalan mendahului Eren.

"Iya!" Eren membetulkan resleting celananya dan menyusul Rivaille.

Mereka pun berangkat sekolah bersama.

.

.

.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang…

"Hmmm…" Eren tersenyum mesum sembari menatap kosong kearah papan tulis.

"Eren?" panggil Armin. "Kau kenapa? Sejak kemarin kerjaanmu hanya melamun terus"

"…" Eren tak menjawab, ia sedang malas menjawab pertannyaan Armin.

"Sudahlah Armin jangan ganggu dia. Dia sedang jatuh cinta" goda Jean.

JLEB. Tepat sekali.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Armin.

"Paling-paling dengan guru UKS baru itu, akhir-akhir ini Eren sering keUKS bukan?" tebak Connie ikut-ikutan.

JLEB. Tepat sasaran lagi.

"Benarkah itu Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Apaan sih kalian, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan yang macam-macam kok!" Eren salting. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Ternyata mereka memang sudah pacaran ya?" gumam Armin.

Dan semuannya yang mendengar gumaman Armin mengangguk berjamaah.

.

.

.

"Eren aku mau membicarakan sesuatu" ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Rivaille-san?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Apakah kau masih ingat alasanku datang kemari?" Rivaille membuka sebuah kotak.

"Kau…" Eren mengingat-ingat. "…menggantikan Mike _sensei_ yang sedang cuti melahirkan?"

Rivaille mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau tahu apa artinya?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Suatu saat kau akan pergi dari sini?"

"Tepat sekali. Seminggu lagi cuti Mike akan berakhir, pekerjaanku juga akan berakhir" Rivaille meneguk kopinya―seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Lalu? Apakah hubungan kita… akan berakhir?" tanya Eren. bahkan Eren sangat takut mendengar jawaban dari guru UKSnya itu.

"Itu terserah padamu" ujar Rivaille santai. "Setelah keluar dari sini aku akan menjalani training menjadi seorang dokter selama beberapa bulan"

"Jadi dokter?" ulang Eren.

"Ya, itu cita-citaku" Rivaille tersenyum kecut. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena penyakit keras, dan aku bersumpah untuk menjadi dokter sejak kematian mereka"

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren.

"Agar tidak ada lagi orang yang sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya" ujar Rivaille.

"Kalau begitu…" ujar Eren, ia merasa berat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, tetapi ia sudah bertekad. "…kejarlah impianmu itu, selamatkan lebih banyak nyawa dengan tanganmu itu" air mata Eren mulai menetes. "dua bulan lagi aku akan lulus, aku akan menempuh kehidupanku dan menggapai impianku sendiri" pipi Eren mulai basah. "Sekarang kita harus berjalan sendiri demi menggapai impian masing-masing" kerongkongan Eren terasa tercekat, tetapi ia harus melanjutkan kata-katannya. "…Selamat tinggal, _Sensei_" kemudian Eren membungkuk lalu pergi dari UKS sambil menangis.

"Huh, dasar bocah puitis" dengus Rivaille. Ia menatap pintu UKS, tempat dimana ia pertama kali dipertemukan dengan bocah bernama Eren…

.

.

.

"Eren? kau habis diputusin ya?" tanya Armin dengan wajah lembutnya.

"…"Eren tak menjawab. Ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis.

"Eren, kalau kau memang mencintai dia, kenapa kau terima diputusin? Kalau aku sih sudah jelas akan mempertahankan hubungan ini sekuat tenagaku!" Armin malah curhat.

"Kami…" air mata Eren sepertinya akan keluar lagi. "…sudah tak bisa bersama kembali, jalan kami sudah berbeda sekarang"

"Kenapa?" tanya Armin.

"Rivaille ingin jadi dokter sementara aku…" Eren mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes. "…ingin jadi seorang aktor"

"Apa? Aku tak salah dengar? Kau ingin jadi aktor?" ulang Armin. "Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk move on" pinta Eren.

Armin menatap Eren dengan kagum. "Baiklah, ayo kita main!"

Kemudian mereka bermain PS dirumah Eren.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian…

"Kita lulus! Benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya" ujar Connie.

"Iya" Reiner menatap dengan bangga ijasahnya.

"Walau dengan nilai yang pas-pasan" timpal Jean.

"Ayo kita rayakan kelulusan kita dengan minum sake!" usul Berthold.

"Ide bagus! Yang mabuk duluan berarti dia lemah!" ujar Reiner bersemangat.

"Hey, Eren dan Armin diajak tidak?" tanya Connie.

"Eren sedang ditoilet sementara Armin pasti sedang bersama Irvin _sensei_, aku kirimi mereka SMS saja ya?" usul Berthold.

"Hai, bagaimana nilai kalian?" tanya Armin, ia dirangkul oleh Irvin.

"Sepertinya Armin sudah ada rencana malam ini" Reiner berbisik kepada Jean. Jean mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Irvin dengan wajah sangat ramah.

"Kami ingin merayakan kelulusan kami malam ini" jawab Connie.

"Sayangnya Armin sudah memiliki janji denganku malam ini" wajah Irvin seakan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, _sensei_! Kami tahu, urusan kalian lebih penting dari perayaan kelulusan kami" ujar Connie lagi.

Armin jadi merasa bersalah karena ia jadi tak bisa menghadiri perayaan kelulusan itu. "Maaf ya…"

"Tidak masalah!" ujar Jean. "Nah, apakah ada yang melihat Eren?"

"Eren? bukankah dia sudah pulang?" ujar Armin.

"Pulang?" ulang semuannya dramatis.

"Iya, ia pulang karena mau langsung berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya" ujar Armin.

"Apa?! Kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu?" tanya Connie tak terima.

"Entah, tapi dia meniitipkan pesan padaku. Katanya: 'Ini bukanlah perpisahan, aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali jadi aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian'" ucap Armin.

"Ya sudahlah" ujar Jean. Sebenaranya dia agak merasa kesepian karena ditinggal oleh satu satunya patner bertengkarnya. "Setiap orang kan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri-sendiri"

"Jean, kata-katamu jadi mirip Eren" goda Connie.

"Bodo amat!" Jean pun salting saudara-saudara.

"Sudah! Ayo kita berfoto bersama terlebih dahulu" usul Armin.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…

"Jadi apa peranku kali ini?" tanya Eren. sekarang ia sudah menjadi aktor terkenal.

"Kau seorang pencuri misterius yang berusaha mencuri sebuah pusaka" manajer Eren―Petra Ral―menjelaskan.

"Hummm" Eren mengangguk paham. "Lalu adegan aksi apa lagi kali ini?"

"Loncat melalui kaca jendela dan bertarung dengan beberapa polisi" ujar Petra lagi. "Apa harus memakai pemeran pengganti?" tanya Petra cemas

"Tidak, biar aku yang melakukannya" ujar Eren dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Lagi-lagi begitu, kemarin saja kau cidera lantaran tidak mau memakai pemeran pengganti" keluh Petra.

"Tenang saja, aku tak apa kok" ujar Eren santai.

"Untung saja kali ini kru mempersiapkan dokter terkenal karena mereka sudah tahu tabiatmu yang tidak suka memakai pemeran pengganti" ujar Petra, ia jadi sedikit tenang jika mengingat hal itu.

"Dokter terkenal?" entah mengapa Eren teringat Rivaille.

"Ya, tampangnya oke… walau umurnya sudah 39 tahunan" Petra mengingat riwayat si dokter terkenal.

"39 tahun ya…" gumam Eren. entah mengapa ia berharap jika Rivaille lah si dokter itu.

.

.

.

"_Kamera and action_!" sang sutradara―Hannes―memberi aba-aba.

PRANG. Eren memecahkan kaca jendela. Kemudian ia mulai berusaha loncat dari jendela itu, namun…

Kakinya terpeleset…

"GYAAAA"

"ERENN!" pekik seluruh kru film itu, termasuk Petra sang manajer.

GREP

BRUGH

SIIIINNGG. Semua kru film itu tegang, tak ada yang berani berbicara ataupun melihat keadaan Eren.

Eren membuka matanya. "Aku masih hidup?" ujarnya. Tunggu, barusan Eren menimpa seseorang.

"Bacah, kau makin berat saja" suara dingin, sama seperti lima tahun lalu.

_'Suara ini…'_ batin Eren. _'Jangan-jangan…'_ Eren segera menyingkir dan melihat sosok yang ditimpanya.

"_Sensei_…" ujar Eren tak percaya.

"Dasar bocah!" ya, tebakan Eren sangat tepat karena Rivaille sedang berusaha berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor.

"…"Eren tak mampu berkata-kata, ia terlalu senang.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja…"

"Eren!" panggil Petra. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Biar kuperiksa dia" ujar Rivaille cepat. Mungkin maksudnya agar bisa berduaan dengan Eren secepatnya.

Sementara Petra hanya mengangguk setuju. "Kuserahkan pada anda, Rivaille san"

Rivaille mengangguk dan menggiring Eren menuju ruangannya.

"Mereka tampaknay sudah saling kenal ya?" ujar Hannes.

"Kurasa memang demikian" Petra menanggapi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah jadi seorang dokter terkenal ya?" tanya Eren bersemngat. Ia menatap Rivaille yang tengah menyiapkan kapas untuk luka pada lutut Eren dengan sangat antusias.

"Seperti yang kau lihat bocah" jawab Rivaille. Ia mulai mengobati luka Eren.

"Aucchh, sakit!" pekik Eren.

"…" Rivaille tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ini sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu ya" gumam Eren.

Rivaille menatap Eren sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Ya" jawabnya singkat.

"Mungkin pertannyaan ini kurang sopan tapi…" Eren memberika jeda sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apakah kau mau jadi dokter pribadiku?" pinta Eren.

"Dasar bocah, baru terkenal saja sudah sok" caci Rivaille.

Eren tampak kecewa, ia menundukkan kepalannya. Namun Rivaille malah menyeringai.

"Hey" panggil Rivaille. Eren mengangkat kepalannya dan disitulah mulut mereka kembali bertemu.

CUP. Rivaille mulai mengabsen deretan gigi Eren.

"Hhhnnn…" erang Eren.

Kemudian Rivaille melepas ciuman mereka. "Kau tak berubah" ujar Rivaille.

"Kau juga" balas Eren.

"Eren" ucap Rivaille.

"Ya?"

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, untuk selama-lamanya" pinta Rivaille

Eren tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Rivaille barusan, kemudian ia tersenyum geli. "Baik"

* * *

**^^ FIN ^^**

* * *

AN: ini pertama kalinya diriku membuat adegan r18, jadi mohon maaf jika adegan anu anunya kurang hot #watados (=w=)y

Saya akan berlatih lagi biar bisa bikin yang lebih hot *bertekad #langsungBacaDoujinshiR18

Terima kasih buat teman-teman FB yang sudah mensupport saya #tebarKissu tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa #bahasaGueCenah

Oh ya, judul fik ini saya terinspirasi dari judul komik shoujo yang pernah saya baca dulu, saya lupa ceritanya kek gimana, tapi yang pasti ceritanya tentang guru UKS yang pemalu x siswi populer di SMP… yang pasti ceritanya tentang cewe yang deperebutin cowok, terus guru UKS itu nolongin cewenya (kalo gak salah ceritanya kek gini) '3' #mulaiPikun

saya mohon maaf karena bahasa dan alurnya abstrak karena saya menyelesaikan fik ini malem-malem (baca:udah keburu ngantuk) belum lagi saya sekarang sedang banyak ulangan harian serta latihan dance untuk lomba *malah curhat* jadi mohon dimaklumi jika bahasa saya disini simpel banget yeh w)b

Mau nulis apa lagi ya? =3=?

Ya sekian lah, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya (~'o')~ ~('o'~) *senam ubur-ubur*


End file.
